Top Ten Sailor Moon Cars
Welcome to the Carmania Top Ten. We count down some of the best Sailor Moon Cars ever made (Sailor Moon Car is a term that i use to describe powerful Japenese Sports Cars) so here is the Top Ten Sailor Moon Cars 10: Dodge Stealth It is made by an american manufacturer, but that does not count as a Sailor Moon Car, but wait it is a rebadged mitsubishi 3000GT So it does count as a Sailor Moon car. It is one of the best dodge vehicles ever made with a powerful 310hp V6 engine and it has a AWD drivetrain. 9: Lexus SC430 It is originally called the Toyota Soarer in Japan It is sold in north america as the Lexus SC430. It has a powerful 288hp V8 engine and that's more powerful than the Chevrolet Camaro Z28 and it is much faster too. It has a RWD drivetrain that is useful for drifting. 8: Subaru SVX The Subaru SVX was introduced in 1991 as a replacment to the Subaru XT. It has a powerful 236hp Boxer engine and it is a high-displacment engine and has a kickass AWD drivetrain. 7: Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 If you have seen my review about the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 you'll know about it. As i said it has a powerful 320hp Inline-6 engine. 6: Honda NSX Type R This Sailor Moon car is one of the Most Aerodynamic Sailor Moon Cars ever made. It handles so good that not even the Ford Focus with it's Torque Vectoring Control System can outcorner it. This car was desinged by Formula 1 Race Car Driver Ayrton Senna. It has a powerful 295hp V6 engine and a lightweight body. 5: Mazda RX-7 FD In north america this generation of the RX-7 was introduced in 1992 and it was discontinued in 1995. The best version is the Type RZ it has a powerful' 288hp Rotary engine and it is made out of a lightweight body. Notice that the Rotary engine was always a tradition to Mazda. 4: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution was introduced in 1992 and was a rally car designed for the roads. This generation of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution was introduced in 2007 it has a powerful Inline-4 engine that produces up to 297hp and it has a AWD drivetrain. This compact sedan kicks ass. 3: Nissan 370Z The Nissan 370Z is one of the newer Sailor Moon Cars it was introduced in 2008 and it was designed to replace the Nissan 350Z. This Z car has a powerful V6 engine that produces up to 345hp and it has a RWD drivetrain for drifting on corners. This car looks very nice and is very fast. 2: Toyota 2000GT The Toyota 2000GT is the Granddaddy of the Sailor Moon cars This car was featured in one of the Episodes of Sailor Moon and it was also popular enough to appear in a James Bond Movie. This car produces up to 150hp because cars back then are different from what they are today. 1: Jiotto Caspita Holy Sh*t this is possibly the best looking car of the Sailor Moon Cars. For those who don't know the Jiotto Caspita was a car that was orignally going to be a production car but it was never produced due to it being a too advanced car for it's time. This car is a Motherf***er in performance because it was the first car to have a Motherf***ing V10 engine that produces up to 450hp. This car supposedly has a top speed of 320km/h which is fast even by today's standards. and it was known to be Japan's original supercar and it is even faster than the current generation Nissan GT-R and the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C5). BTW this car should be featured in the New Sailor Moon series as the Saliormobile. Category:Top Ten